


Not All Roads Lead to Rome

by RavenclawWitch18, TrishArgh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a supportive boyfriend, Bucky supports Steve's Career, Engineer!Bucky, Hints of Bucky/Steve/Thor, Lap Dance as thanks, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Professional Dancer!Steve, Professional Dancer!Thor, club, lap dance, mentioned skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Bucky goes out with his co-workers to celebrate his birthday. He ends up helping one of the dancers out of an uncomfortable position and is given a lap dance by the dancer and his friend as thanks. When the night is over, Bucky goes home and implements his plans to take care of his boyfriend after a long day at work.





	Not All Roads Lead to Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the MCU Kink Bang. I can't believe I got lucky to work with someone as amazing as Trish. I've admired her art for so long now (I even bought a coloring book she put together with some of her art) and I never thought I would be lucky enough to write a fic for something she created. But I got lucky and was able to select her art for this bang. The title comes from a discussion we had after the completion of this fic about how in today's society, people expect that if you do something nice for your partner, it's their responsibility to give you sex as a way to thank you. Both Trish and I believe that is a load of BS. It is fine to expect sex from your partner, but if they don't want it, then it is your job to respect that, the same way Bucky does.

The club was like every other club in New York Bucky had been to; low lights, tables crowding the floor, servers walking around in skimpy outfits, bouncers glaring from shadowy corners, and attractive performers on the stage. Bucky didn’t spend a lot of time in clubs. He was only here tonight because his boss, Tony, had remembered his birthday was coming up and insisted they all go out to celebrate. Bucky wasn’t allowed to decline or pick where they were going. Tony just shoved him into a limo and they were off. At least the club was one he was familiar with even if he had never been inside before.

 

Looking down at his nearly empty glass, Bucky was contemplating ordering a new one when a drink suddenly appeared on the table. Looking up, Bucky saw a tall, muscular blonde in silver booty shorts standing there with a tray balanced on one hand. He managed to keep his face neutral while his brain appreciated the display of muscles.

 

“All the drinks you’d like tonight, courtesy of Mr. Stark.” The waiter said with a friendly smile before going off to serve a table of rowdy, and almost certainly drunk, young men a few tables over.

 

Bucky watched as one of the men, the only red head of the group, tried to cop a feel of the waiter’s ass. The waiter quickly and expertly removed the hand without offending the man or any of his companions. Bucky was impressed. He had seen more than one man get pissed off when they were denied the grope they felt entitled to. The waiter then said something that had the entire group laughing before walking off to fetch their drinks.

 

“Hey Buckaroni.” A voice shouted in his ear,Bucky turned to find that Tony was well on his way to being drunk. Or he could already be drunk. It was hard to tell as both sober Tony and drunk Tony had very similar behaviors. “This next performer is your type.” 

 

Bucky frowned, wondering what Tony meant by that. He wasn’t aware that he had a type. Before he could ask, a noise from the stage drew his attention. A cage was rising up from below the stage. Inside the cage was a young man. Inside the cage was a young man wearing a blue cowl with a white capital ‘A’ dead center on his forehead. A small pair of matching blue panties covered his genitals along with tights the same shade. As the cage rose, the performer’s head was turned to the side, enabling Bucky to just barely see a small white wing on the side of the cowl in the blaze of the stage lights, any brighter and it would have been lost to their glare.

 

When the cage came to a stop, the man suddenly turned his his head to face the crowd, opening his eyes to reveal a pair of the clearest blue eyes Bucky had ever seen. It was immediately obvious that whoever had designed this man’s costume had matched the shade of the costume to the shade of his eyes. 

 

Despite himself, Bucky leaned forward in interest. Perhaps Tony was right, maybe Bucky did have a type. Not that he was about to tell Tony that, the man’s ego was big enough as it was. If Tony somehow found out that he was right about Bucky, he would be even more insufferable at work than he already was.

 

The music started and the Captain, who’s name Bucky vaguely heard announced over the speaker system, started his routine. Bucky sat back and watched as the Captain alternated between dancing and thrusting his hips against the bars, which framed his cock nicely. Occasionally he would tease himself and once he turned to grind his perky, firm ass against the bars. When the song changed, the Captain pushed on a section of the bars and they swung outward.

 

He strutted out of the cage and made his way to the far right side of the stage. Bucky’s left. A raven-haired young woman tucked a bill into his tights and he did a small hip thrust in her direction, letting her get a closer look at what was barely hidden by his panties.

 

Table by table, the Captain made his way down the front of the stage, doing a small dance or hip thrust for each customer who tucked money into his tights. When he reached Bucky’s table, Nat was quick to reach out and tuck a folded bill into the blue tights. Now that he was closer, Bucky could easily see that the Captain had made a decent amount of money. He could also see a small star on the corners of the panties, directly over his hips.

 

When the Captain went to do his dance for Nat, she waved her hand and pointed at Bucky.  The Captain nodded in understanding and moved to stand in front of Bucky. He turned and ground his ass back against an imaginary pole, or perhaps an imaginary person, directly in front of Bucky. He took the moment to appreciate the firm, perky ass being shook in his face and simultaneously curse Nat for sending the Captain to him. 

 

Ass grinding done, the Captain walked forward until he was back in the cage, pulling the bars shut behind him. The song came to an end just as the Captain turned his head to the side, closing his eyes in the same way he had entered the stage. 

 

With the third song being over, the Captain and the cage sank back below the stage. As soon as he was gone, Tony sat up.

 

“I’m going to go get you a private session with him.” He declared.

 

Bucky started, having forgotten about Tony and all the rest of his friends.

 

“Tony, no.” Bucky protested. “I don’t need a private session with him. Or anyone else for that matter.” He could see that Tony was still considering it and turned to Nat for help. “Nat, tell him that I don’t want or need this.”

 

Nat gave him a long, calculating look. Finally she gave him a knowing smile and turned to Tony. “Tony, you are not buying him a private session with the Captain. If Bucky changes his mind, he’ll tell you.” She said firmly.

 

Bucky was so relieved that he didn’t stop to think about why she had given him a knowing smile.

 

Tony pouted, but only for a moment. His attention was quickly sidetracked by a beautiful brunette placing a drink in front of him, winking, and walking away. Tony watched her for a minute before getting up and following after her on feet that were far steadier than they should have been from someone who had drank as much as he had.

 

Bucky, having finished his current drink, decided to go to the bar and see what else they had. He got up from the table and wove his way through the other tables, servers, and patrons to the bar. Just before he got to the bar, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to look, he saw an older gray haired man had someone trapped in a corner. A few steps to his right allowed Bucky to see that the captured person was the Captain. He was still dressed in the outfit he had worn on the stage. Even with the cowl on, Bucky could tell from the arms crossed across his chest and the way he was leaning back that the Captain did not want the attention from the old man.

 

Bucky made his way over there. The noise of the club masked his footsteps from the creep but his approaching angle allowed the Captain to see him approach. The Captain shifted slightly, posture becoming less defensive which the creep took as a positive sign that the Captain was interested in whatever he was blabbing about. “See, I knew I could convince you.” He boasted.

 

Bucky stepped up behind him and placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Actually pal, he’s not going anywhere with you. I’ve got him booked for the entire night. So if you don’t mind, we’ll be leaving now.”

 

The man glared at him. “Whatever your paying, I’m sure I can more than double.”

 

Bucky faked a pleasant smile, stepping past him to stand next to the Captain. “I doubt it. Unless you make a salary that is lucrative enough to match what I make as head engineer of Stark Industries, I doubt you could offer him more than I can.”

 

Bucky put an arm around the Captain’s waist, praying he would go along with it. Luck seemed to be on his side as the Captain willingly moved closer, tucking his head under Bucky’s chin and nuzzling his throat.

 

The old man continued to glare for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth pursuing.

 

“Fine. Enjoy your time with the whore.” He spat.

 

“If he’s a whore, then what does that make you since you were willing to pay for his time and tried to convince him you were worth it?” Bucky asked pleasantly.

 

The man looked like he was considering punching Bucky for it. Bucky adjusted his stance so he would be able to move the Captain if necessary while also simultaneously blocking the potential incoming punch. After a moment’s consideration, the man must have come to the conclusion that in a fight against Bucky, who was mostly sober, he would not come out the victor. Instead, he spat a few choice insults before turning and staggering away through the crowd in search of someone else to trap in a corner.

 

The moment he was gone, the Captain straightened up and dragged Bucky from the corner to a door behind the bar. The door led to a long, somewhat narrow hallway that Bucky guessed led to the rooms where private performances took place. A moment later, they were joined by the blonde waiter Bucky had been admiring earlier.

 

“Are you alright, Captain?” He asked.

 

The Captain nodded. “I”m fine Thor. I could have handled it on my own. But this gentleman here saw what was happening and stepped in.” He indicated Bucky.

 

Thor turned to him. “Thank you, sir. I’m sure the Captain had it well under control, but it never hurts to have backup no matter how well an encounter is going.”

 

“It was no trouble.” Bucky said, ducking his head to avoid Thor’s earnest look. “And please, call me Bucky. Sir makes me feel much older than I really am.”

 

He turned to the Captain. “I owe you an apology.” Even with the cowl on, Bucky could see the surprise flash across the other man’s face. “I should have asked first before putting my hands on you, but the situation didn’t allow for it. Still, I’m sorry.”

 

The Captain considered him in silence for a minute.

 

“You are an interesting man, Bucky. I accept your apology, though you did nothing wrong.” He turned to Thor. “You know Thor, he did help us out by getting rid of Pierce without us having to resort to the bouncer. Perhaps we should show him our thanks.” Bucky could hear the mischievousness in his voice and was torn between trying to put a stop to it and letting whatever the Captain had in mind play out.

 

“What did you have in mind, Captain?” Thor asked.

 

“I was thinking we could give him a private performance, if he wants.”

 

The Captain turned slightly to face Bucky. A small part of Bucky was shouting at him to decline.  To say that thanks were not needed since he had only been doing what any decent person would do. To say that he had plans for tonight, which he actually did have plans for him and his boyfriend, and therefore couldn’t stay. A much larger part of him wanted to go along with it. His boyfriend wouldn’t be home until late and certainly wouldn’t mind if Bucky was given a private show. He would want Bucky to enjoy himself as long as he was properly respectful of the person giving him the performance. His coworkers and friends back at the table and only Nat had probably noticed he was gone.

 

“If you are offering, I would love to see a private show.”

 

Both blondes smiled at him and each reached out to take his hands. Bucky was led down the dimly lit hall to the last door on the left. The room on the other side of the door was decorated in warm greens and rich browns. There was a large king sized bed with green sheets centered against the left wall. A thick brown carpet covered the room from wall to wall. There was a sturdy looking table against the wall opposite the door. A slender pole stood dead center in the room, immediately drawing the attention of everyone who entered the room.

The Captain walked to the right side of the room and picked up a sturdy, hard-backed wood chair and placed it just in front of the pole, facing the bed. He gestured for Bucky to take a seat on the chair.

 

“Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Bucky sat down in the chair, immediately slouching a little and letting his legs fall open. The Captain nodded approvingly at his pose.

 

“Is there anything in particular that you do or do not like?” He asked.

 

Bucky shook his head. “I trust you.”

 

The two performers gave each other identical looks and Bucky could immediately tell they were plotting something.

 

“Alright. We can work with that. Now, we have to go over the rules with you. You are not allowed to touch us any point during the performance. If you find yourself starting to move your hands, feel free to grip onto the chair or to the pole behind you.” The Captain began.

 

“Also, if at any point you want this to stop, simply tell us and we will back off.” Thor said. “We don’t want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Finally, we don’t mind if you get hard enough that you end up coming as a result of our dance for you. We are professionals and this isn’t the first time it will have happened and it certainly won’t be the last. If you don’t want to come in your pants, there’s a small bathroom over there in the corner that you are free to use.” The Captain finished, indicating a corner behind Bucky to his right.

 

“Are you okay with everything we just said?” Thor asked.

 

“I am.” Bucky confirmed.

 

The Captain grinned, picked up a remote from the bed, pressed a button, and tossed the remote back down onto the bed. Music started playing from hidden speakers somewhere in the room. If Bucky wasn’t mistaken, the song was Dirty Love, by You I Need. It was a popular club song. The song was just loud enough to hear what was being played, but not so loud as to overwhelm the room’s occupants and distract them from everything else that might be going on.

 

The moment the music started, the Captain and Thor turned to face each other. The Captain reached out and placed his left hand on Thor’s shoulder while his right hand went on the man’s chest. He trailed his hand down Thor’s chest, making sure to brush against his nipples. Thor’s head dropped back briefly before he got himself under control and reached out to trace the Captain’s muscles. Bucky watched, mesmerized, as Thor’s much larger hand completely covered one of the Captain’s pecs. The Captain gave a slow, lazy smile and brought both of his hands down Thor’s chest, coming to a stop on his stomach. Seemingly coming to an agreement, both men turned to face Bucky. Thor was the first to approach, hips swaying from side to side, drawing Bucky’s eyes to them. Upon reaching Bucky, Thor slowly placed his hands on Bucky’s thighs and bent over until he was at eye level with Bucky’s stomach. This move left his ass up in the air.

 

The Captain came up behind Thor and ran his hands down the slightly larger man’s back and traced over his ass, causing Thor’s hips to jerk slightly. He recovered quickly and lowered his hips until he was sitting on Bucky’s right leg. Moving in time to the beat of the music, he rolled his hips forward towards Bucky. Through the thin material of Thor’s silver panties, Bucky could feel the man’s cock and absently noted that Thor was half hard.

 

While Thor ground his cock against Bucky’s leg, the Captain quickly left, disappearing to somewhere behind Bucky. Thor began to run his hands over Bucky’s chest and shoulders. Bucky tipped his head back and one of Thor’s hands came up to run along his neck. Normally, Bucky didn’t let people touch him there but tonight he found that he didn’t mind. He couldn’t sense any ill intent in Thor’s movements and the knowledge that he had the power to stop this at any moment, and that they would listen, gave him the courage to allow Thor to continue on.

 

When the Captain sashayed back into Bucky’s view, he was holding something in his hand. Two somethings, actually. Both hands held a strawberry dipped in chocolate. One strawberry was offered to Thor, who bit into it with a grin. A small trickle of juice ran down from one corner of his mouth and Bucky had to grip the side of the chair to stop himself from reaching out to wipe it away and possibly stick that finger in his mouth to suck off the juice. The first strawberry eaten, the Captain offered the other one to Bucky. Bucky looked up and met the mischievous, slightly lust-filled eyes of the Captain. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward a little bit and bit into the strawberry. When it was gone, the Captain dropped the top and turned his back to Bucky. Slowly, he lowered himself until he was sitting on Bucky’s other leg.

 

The Captain ground his ass back against Bucky’s hips and Bucky had to reach behind and grab ahold of the pole directly behind his chair. It was either that, or he would reach out and grab ahold of the two blondes currently giving him a lap dance. And to do that would put an end to this little dance. Something he does not want to happen. Bucky wanted to at least let this song finish out before the two performers have to get off of him.

 

Unfortunately for Bucky, the end of the song comes less than a minute later. As he had expected, both Thor and the Captain slid off his lap. Now suddenly feeling a lot lighter than he had been just a few minutes previously, Bucky forced himself to take a deep breath. His dick had certainly been interested in the lap dance and he was close to shooting off. But that would be breaking one of the rules he and his boyfriend had for their relationship. Admiring other men was fine, as long as it was strictly an admiration and did not veer into lust territory. Receiving lap dances and private performances was fine, getting off because of those lap dances and private performances was forbidden. Bucky would be in a lot of trouble at home if he came right now.

 

Certain that his body would at least somewhat behave, Bucky stood up. Both the Captain and Thor looked at him.

 

“Are you okay?” The Captain asked.

 

“Fine.” Bucky said gruffly.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Thor asked.

 

The Captain answered before Bucky could, looking down to where Bucky’s cock still bulged uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. “Yeah. He enjoyed it.”

 

Bucky noticed that Thor still had a red stain at the corner of his mouth from the strawberry juice. Thor noticed Bucky’s eyes on him and looked up at him. He quickly figured out where Bucky was looking and raised a hand to rub at his mouth. Not really knowing what to say now, and not wanting to stand there like an awkward fool, Bucky left the room so the Captain and Thor could straighten themselves up without him staring at them.

 

Back in the main area of the club, Bucky grabbed a drink from the bar like he had originally planned to and left a sizeable tip with the specification that it go to the Captain and Thor for their performance. He knew they had said it was their way of saying thanks, but he didn’t feel right about the fact that they had given him a private performance for free and possibly lost out on making more money. That done, he made his way back to the table.

 

“There you are Bucko, where you been?” Tony said when he sat down, staring at Bucky with too bright eyes.

 

“I went to the bar to get a drink.” He raised the glass in his hand slightly and Tony’s eyes zeroed in on it. He stared at it for a long minute, trying to process what he was seeing. Eventually, Tony figured it out and promptly dismissed it, turning back to continue his conversation.

 

Nat caught Bucky’s eye and raised an eyebrow. He met her stare and held it. It took less than thirty seconds for her to find whatever she was looking for.

 

Bucky quickly finished his drink and decided to head home. He had plans for tonight and now thanks to Tony, he has less time than he would have liked to execute them. He caught a taxi just outside the bar and took it home. He spent the twenty-five minute ride making adjustments to his plans.

 

Upon arriving at his apartment, the first thing Bucky did was turn on the stove, get out two pots, and retrieve the chocolate and caramel from the pantry. While they were melting, Bucky grabbed four apples from the fridge and began slicing them. When the apples were arranged on a plate, Bucky hurried to the closet and chose six of the largest, softest, and fluffiest towels they had. These were then spread out on the bed. Bucky placed a plate warmer he had retrieved from his nightstand drawer on the nightstand and set a bottle of oil next to it.

 

He then returned to the kitchen and poured the melted chocolate and caramel into two small bowls. Balancing the bowls and the plate of apples was a bit tricky but he managed to get all three to the bedroom. The bowls were set on the plate warmer and it was turned to a medium heat. The plate of apple slices went next to the plate warmer and their pump bottle of oil. 

 

With everything prepared, Bucky ducked into the closet to get changed. He removed his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks, leaving him in just his boxers. Mentally thanking Steve for insisting that they keep their apartment warm, Bucky went out into the living room. He had gotten lucky and timed everything perfectly. He had no sooner stopped next to the couch than the door opened and Steve entered. Bucky, being the little shit that he was, executed a perfect military salute.

 

“Welcome home, Captain.” He said.

 

The look Steve gave him was half amused, half exasperated. Bucky just grinned and waited  for Steve to take off his coat. The moment Steve’s hand let go of the coat, Bucky surged forward to kiss him. Steve responded eagerly.

 

“I planned something for you for tonight.” Bucky said when they broke apart a few minutes later.

 

“Really. I thought it was my job to plan things.” Steve teased.

 

“Normally, yes. But tonight I wanted to do something for you. You’ve been working hard lately and I’ve been working late. I haven’t been here to take care of you like I usually do.”

 

“You know I don’t blame you for that.” Steve interrupted.

 

“I know.” Bucky said fondly. “But the fact still remains that I want to take care of you. I have everything all planned out. All you have to do is just go with it.”

 

“Just go with it, hmm? I suppose I can let you be in charge for one night.”

 

Bucky grinned. “Great. Go into the bedroom, strip off your clothes, and sit down on the bed. I’ll be in in a minute.”

 

With a parting kiss, Steve turned and went into the bedroom. Bucky could tell by the way he walked that Steve was tired from his long day. It solidified his plans for tonight. While Steve probably wouldn’t object to having sex tonight, he would be too tired to actually enjoy it. What Steve needed was a night of relaxation and being loved on. And that was just what Bucky planned to give him.

 

Determining that Steve had long enough to get undressed and have a seat on the bed, Bucky made his way back to their bedroom. Sure enough, he found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the door. Bucky paused for a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend. Steve was 100% pure muscle. 

 

Ever since the doctors had figured out the right combination of drugs to combat Steve’s various ailments from childhood, Steve had both shot up and bulked out. It hadn’t happened over night. Well, the bulking out part hadn’t. The shooting straight up part appeared to have happened overnight. One night Bucky had gone to bed and Steve was still 5’4. The next morning when they met up to go to school, he probably measured in at 5’8 or something like that.

 

“You gonna stand there and look at me or are you going to come over here and do something?” Steve’s voice interrupted Bucky’s reminiscing. He looked to the bed where Steve was still waiting, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Bucky blushed slightly and hurried over to sit next to Steve. 

 

“Sorry sir. I was just remembering when you finally became healthy and gained a body to match your heart.”

 

Steve smiled gently and shook his head. “I’m not in charge tonight Bucky, remember? You are. Tonight is your night to do whatever you want with me.”

 

Bucky just barely refrained from apologizing again, well aware that Steve didn’t like it when he apologized for things that were not his fault.

 

“What I want to do with you right now, is feed you.” He said, leaning over to pick up the plate of apple slices. “Do you want caramel sauce or melted chocolate?”

 

“Hmm. Tough choice. I’ll start with the melted chocolate, please.” Steve requested.

 

Bucky grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate and placed it in his lap. He selected an apple slice, dipped it, and held it up to Steve’s mouth. Steve leaned forward and, maintaining eye contact with Bucky the whole time, wrapped his lips around the chocolate end and bit down. He leaned back and chewed slowly, still maintaining eye contact, and seemingly did not notice when a small bit of chocolate escaped the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.  Unable to resist, Bucky leaned forward and swiped the chocolate away. With his tongue. Steve just grinned and the look in his eyes told Bucky that he knew exactly what had happened and likely had somehow orchestrated the entire thing.

 

Summoning up a remarkable amount of resolve, Bucky pulled back instead of pursuing the opportunity Steve offered. He continued to feed his boyfriend the apple slices, some dipped in chocolate, some in caramel, and some in both, until all of the slices were gone. Bucky set the plate and the two bowls back on the nightstand.

 

“What do you have planned for next, Bucky?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“One of your favorite things. A massage.” Bucky answered.

 

“You always know how to take care of me, don’t you Buck?”

 

“I try, Steve. Now, do you just want me to massage your back and legs, or would you like me to massage other parts of your body?”

 

“Just my back and legs, tonight. It was a busy night.” Steve said.

 

“Then lie down on your stomach. I just need to grab one thing and then I’ll come back and get started on your massage.” Bucky promised.

 

He got up from the bed and left Steve to get situated while he walked over to the dresser where he kept his bottles of essential oils. He had oils for every purpose, sleep, relaxation, sore muscles, headaches, etc. He picked up the two bottles he had for relaxation and considered them both. He knew how much Steve liked the scent of the rose oil, but for some strange reason, the lavender oil worked better in getting him to relax. He bit his lip in indecisiveness before deciding to just ask Steve.

 

“Stevie, which oil do you want? The lavender or the rose?”

 

“Lavender, please.” Steve’s answer was muffled by his face being buried in his pillow. Bucky had tried countless times to get Steve to use the neck pillow they had for this exact purpose, but Steve stubbornly insisted on using his regular pillow, saying that it was perfectly fine and he didn’t need the neck pillow.

 

Steve’s choice of the lavender told Bucky exactly how much he needed to relax. He only chose it when his muscles were feeling especially tense. He headed back over to the bed and stood next to Steve. He coated his hands in the oil from the nightstand and added a few drops of the lavender before placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders and beginning his work.

 

“You could have told me you were going to be at the Shield tonight. And with your co-workers too.” Steve said.

 

“If I had known I was going to be there, I would have told you. As it was, I didn’t even know I was going anywhere after work until Tony cornered me in the lab and announced that we were all going out for my birthday. Pepper supported the idea since Tony had remembered on his own without needing to be prompted. And no matter how many times I asked, he wouldn’t tell me where we were going.

 

“You and Thor didn’t need to thank me after I stepped in. And before you say it, yes, I know you had it under control. I would have done it anyway, whether it was you or someone else. You know I don’t tolerate bullies.”

 

“I know.” Steve mumbled, letting out a low groan as Bucky began working his way down Steve’s back. “And it was actually Thor’s idea to give you a private performance. You stepping in just gave us the perfect excuse.”

 

Bucky located a very tense muscle and was silent for a moment as he gently worked the tension out and encouraged the muscle to relax. “You know, I did enjoy watching you and Thor together. I wouldn’t mind seeing it again sometime.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, baby.” Steve promised, sleepily.

 

He was quiet the rest of the time that Bucky worked. Bucky spent a half hour working on both Steve’s legs and his back. By the time he finished, Steve had fallen asleep. Bucky smiled, knowing that Steve would sleep through the night, without waking due to sore muscles. He quickly cleaned up the oils and the leftovers from Steve’s snack. With the apartment cleaned, Bucky crawled into bed next to Steve, pulled the covers up over both of them, snuggled into his boyfriend, and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is rather tame for an MCU Kink Bang Fic. All I can say is that this is how Bucky told me his night went. He did have plans for some making out with Steve after the massage, but poor Steve was so tired and Bucky was so good at giving him a massage that he just fell asleep. And Bucky respects that. In case it wasn't clear, Bucky's main kink is being a good boyfriend. If you have that as your main kink, then every other kink in the world is possible.
> 
> For those of you who may have wanted to see more between Steve, Bucky and Thor, fear not. I have already planned a sequel with Trish's approval and it will be out soon. Probably the week after this since I am off work due to kids being out for Spring Break.
> 
> Thanks so much to Pooslie on Tumblr for stepping in to beta this fic for me. You are amazing!


End file.
